Die Parkbank
by Lady.Cecilia.Malfoy
Summary: „Ich hatte eine Zeit gedacht, mein Vater wäre derjenige der immer Recht hatte. Er sagte mir, Muggelgeborene wären nichts wert – ich glaubte ihm, er sagte mir, Voldemort würde mir ein besseres Leben ermöglichen, als er es hatte – ich glaubte ihm. Innerhalb


**Die Parkbank**

„Mr Potter!" die Ärztin vor ihm sah ihn streng an. Harry rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her. Sie beugte sich vor und dabei betrachtete sie ihn so intensiv, so dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, sie würde ihm in die Seele blicken und es war das, was er nicht wollte. Instinktiv drehte er den Kopf in die andere Richtung. „Warum reden sie nicht mit mir?" fragte die Frau vor ihm und kritzelte einige Wörter auf ihrem Notizblock herum. „Weil sie mich nicht verstehen!" flüsterte Harry. „Mr Potter, ich denke schon dass ich sie verstehen kann!" „Nein, das können sie nicht!" Harry blickte aus dem Fenster hinaus. Es hatte wieder zu Schneien begonnen.

Er stand auf: „Sie wissen nicht, wie es ist. Sie wissen nicht wie es ist, wie ich zu sein! Sie haben doch gar keine Ahnung." erklärte er. „Mr. Potter, bitte bleiben sie stehen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, sagte: „Gehen sie zu ihrer Familie und feiern sie Weihnachten!" und trat auf den weißen Flur, von dem rechts und links im Abstand von drei Metern Türen eingelassen waren. Sein Zuhause. Sein Gefängnis.

Harry lachte rau und öffnete die Schiebetür der magischen Psychiatrie. Die kalte Luft schlug ihm ins Gesicht und es fühlte sich gut an. Es war, als würde der Schnee seine Gedanken eingefrieren.

Innerlich wieder etwas ruhiger folgte er dem Steinweg zum See hinunter. Er setzte sich auf die Bank obwohl es eigentlich zu kalt war. Im Sommer hatte er hier oft gesessen, doch je kälter es geworden war, desto weniger hatte er sich dazu überwinden können, nach draußen zu gehen.

„Potter?" Harry zuckte zusammen. Er kannte die Stimme und es war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass er diese Stimme hörte. Das blanke Entsetzen darüber, dass sein Erzfeind ihn hier sah, sah dass er verrückt war, dass er zu nicht mehr nützlich war, dass er schwach war, verdrängte die Verwunderung darüber, warum Malfoy hier war sofort.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte Harry und starrte immer noch auf den See. „Nichts besonderes!" antwortete Malfoy eintönig. Er trat ein Schritt vor und Harry zuckte zusammen als er den ersten Blick auf den Blonden warf. Seine Gesichtshaut war blass, viel blasser, als damals in der Schule, das Gesicht wirkte eingefallen, alt, so als hätte Malfoy schon ewig nichts mehr gegessen.

Harry wandte den Blick ab.

„Und du, Potter?" fragte Malfoy. Harry zuckte zusammen: „Ich weiß es nicht." sagte er zitternd. „Du weißt es nicht?" fragte Malfoy höhnend.

„Lass mich alleine, Malfoy!" zischte Harry und stand auf. „Läufst du immer weg?" fragte der Blonde. Harry blieb zitternd stehen, langsam drehte er sich um: „Was willst du?" „Das weiß ich nicht!" antwortete Malfoy und hob die Schulter.

Harry hob die Augenbrauen.

Draco sah wieder auf den See hinaus.

„Seit wann bist du hier?" fragte der schwarzhaarige Junge und trat wieder an die Bank. Langsam lies er sich fallen.

„Schon seit Wochen. Und du?" „Ebenfalls!" sagte Harry rau. Er fand es sinnvoll hier sein Dasein zu fristen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er schon lange nicht mehr leben, doch hier hatte man keine Chance auf Selbstmord. Wie oft hatte er es schon versucht? ER wusste es nicht. Nachdenklich strich der Junge, der die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, über das Handgelenk, auf dem die Narben, der letzten zwei Versuche waren, das alles hier zu beenden.

„Tja wir müssen uns verpasst haben!" erklärte Draco und seine Stimme klang dabei seltsam erheitert.

Harry sah von dem See auf, in Dracos silberne Augen und zuckte zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass der Blonde seinen Blick auf sein Handgelenk gerichtet hatte, schnell rollte Harry den Pullover wieder hinunter.

„Tut mir leid!" sagte Draco schnell und lies sich sanft neben Harry fallen.

Der Junge, von dem sich die gesamte Welt erhofft hatte, dass er sie retten könnte, blickte verwirrt auf den jungen Malfoy.

„Ich habe mein Handgelenk auch zu verstecken, aber nicht deswegen…" erzählte der blonde Junge. „Wegen dem Todesserzeichen?" fragte Harry.

Draco nickte. Es bereitete sich Stille zwischen den Jungs aus und es war eine angenehme Stille.

„Ich hatte eine Zeit gedacht, mein Vater wäre derjenige der immer Recht hatte. Er sagte mir, Muggelgeborene wären nichts wert – ich glaubte ihm, er sagte mir, Voldemort würde mir ein besseres Leben ermöglichen, als er es hatte – ich glaubte ihm. Innerhalb meiner ersten 16 Jahren, bis du ihn nach Askaban gebracht hast, dachte ich mein Vater wäre der beste Zauberer der Welt und in dieser Zeit hatte er langsam aber sicher jegliches Selbstwertgefühl genommen. Ich dachte wie er, ich lief wie er, ich redete wie er, ich bewunderte ihn. Ich war nicht mehr ich selbst. Es dauerte einige Jahre, bis ich bemerkte, dass es gar nicht so war, dass er immer Recht hatte. Heute verbringe ich Weihnachten auf einer nassen Parkbank einer Psychiatrie mit einem Menschen, den ich eigentlich nie wirklich kannte – nur noch ein Schatten, der sein Dasein fristet…" Draco brach ab.

„Wenn du mich nicht kennst, wer soll es dann tun?" fragte Harry leise und es war die Wahrheit, Draco war der einzige der wissen konnte, dass Harry kein Held war.

„Du meinst ich kenne dich?" fragte Draco und sah Harry nachdenklich an. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann hob die Schulter: „Ich kenne dich auf jedenfalls." Draco seufzte.

„Ich weiß das dein Lachen nie echt war, ich weiß dass du heimlich in deinem Kämmerchen in Slyhterin geweint hast, und dich dafür geschämt hast, ich weiß dass du trotz allem was du deinem Vater vorzuwerfen hast, ihn immer noch, noch heute sehr liebst. Ich weiß, dass du Angst vor der Dunkelheit hast, ich weiß dass du Brombeermarmelade hasst, dass du dafür die Kirchmarmelade vergötterst…" Harry hielt inne und fragte sich, warum er das alles sagte, aber er konnte sich nicht bremsen, er merkte, dass sich der Blonde neben ihm immer weiter versteifte. Harry legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sprach weiter: „Du konntest die Last, die auf dir lastete nicht mehr tragen und deswegen bist du hier, genauso wie ich. Man erwartete von dir etwas, was du nicht tun konntest. Du bist eine Enttäuschung für deinen Vater, du bist kein erfolgreicher Todesser geworden, du bist nichts, du bist ein seelisches Wrack – genau wie ich."

Harry merkte wie er sich selber merklich entspannte: „Ich weiß so vieles von dir, weil du mir so ähnlich bist. Du glaubst du bist sinnlos, zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, eine Enttäuschung für die ganze Welt, du glaubst, du hast alles falsch gemacht, du hasst dich selber und du kannst es nicht ertragen dich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Du bist wie ich. Und ich weiß, dass deine Augen die schönsten sind, die ich je gesehen habe…" Harry stockte, das letzte hatte er nicht sagen wollen.

„Bin gleich zurück!" sagte Draco leise und stand auf. Harry blickte dem Blonden nach, wie er auf dem Schnee zurück zur Psychiatrie verschwand.

Der Junge der einmal gelebt hatte, fühlte wie wieder Leben in ihm kam. Er fühlte sich von irgendeiner Fessel befreit, warum wusste er nicht, war es, weil er Draco erzählt hatte, wie er sich fühlte?

Gedankenverloren blickte er auf den See hinaus und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, hatte er das Gefühl, als könnte er wieder etwas erreichen. Er könnte morgen auf die Bank gehen und in der Winkelgasse einen heißen Kakao trinken gehen. Oder irgendwas anderes triviales, was ihm zeigen würde, dass er wieder leben könnte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Draco wieder auftauchte und sich lautlos neben Harry fallen lies. Der schwarzhaarige hatte geahnt, dass der Blonde wieder auftauchen würde. „Hier, such dir einen aus, sie sind zwar nicht selbst gebacken, aber sie schmecken trotzdem gut." Draco schraubte eine Dose auf und wedelte mit ihr vor Harrys Nase herum. Zögernd nahm Harry ein Plätzchen und war erstaunt wie gut so ein einfaches Plätzchen schmecken konnte. „Danke." „Ich dachte, ich mach es uns hier etwas gemütlicher!" erläuterte Draco und entzündete zwei Kerzen, allerdings mit Streichhölzer, da in der Psychiatrie die Zauberstäbe von den Ärzten in Verwahrnis genommen wurden, wegen der Selbstmordgefahr, an.

Harry blickte Draco an und lächelte und dann sah er etwas, was er sonst noch nie gesehen hatte, der Blonde lächelte zurück. „Gehen wir morgen einen Kakao trinken?" fragte Harry. Draco tat so, als würde er überlegen: „Du hast Glück gehabt, gerade morgen habe ich Zeit…" Harry lachte. Der Junge der lebte, konnte wieder lachen…

* * *

Ich wünsche euch allen Frohe Weihnachten und alles Gute im Neuen Jahr. Wenn ihr mir was zu Weihnachten schenken wollt, dann schreibt mir gerade ein Review ggg 


End file.
